Lacrimosa I
by Xielle
Summary: On coffee, chicken, treacle tarts, etcetera – simple and straightforward with complex tendencies. Oh, and pondering the mysteries of life, sin, and the choices that made us, and the choices that led to those choices, and... Yeah... Oneshot


**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter etc., belongs to J. and whoever else has copyright. I certainly don't. I can only wish. Seriously, would I be writing FANfiction if I owned it?

* * *

**Lacrimosa I**

_Xielle _

___On coffee, chicken, treacle tarts, etcetera – simple and straightforward with complex tendencies. Oh, and pondering the mysteries of life, sin, and the choices that made us, and the choices that led to those choices, and... Yeah... _

* * *

_Tick tock._

The clock's ticking, lovely.

_Tick tock._

…or was that your heart, I wonder.

_Tick tock._

It's talking.

_Tick tock._

Are you listening?

_Tick tock._

…because something certainly is.

Harry turned this way and that, and his blanket twisted with him – _around _– him as he dreamed.

_Tick tock._

Think fast.

_Tick tock._

Act faster.

_Tick tock._

In his dream, everyone was talking over the other about this and that, which so-and-so _swore _that…

_Tick tock._

… But he was having breakfast, and there was a pot of tea and another pot with coffee in front of him. Sitting on one side, Hermione ignored Ron, who sat on his other side and was _still _fuming over last night's argument. He decided on coffee that day.

_Tick tock._

Then there was History after that and the class was dozing off or passing notes about this and that, about what so-and-so did about…

_Tick tock._

… But he was yawning and Hermione glared at him in between taking notes, and Ron, on his other side, nudged towards him the scrap of parchment they were playing hangman on. He only won the first 4 out of 13 rounds – even when Ron gave him more chances and jokingly added round glasses to the stick man.

_Tick tock._

…Odd, that. There's no clock anywhere in sight.

_Tick tock._

When he woke up, his blanket was wound around him. He shrugged it off and went about his day. He didn't remember his dream.

_Tick tock._

Nor that he dreamt at all, actually.

_Tick tock._

… But you know that clock's ticking.

_Tick tock._

Harry turned this way and that, and his blanket twisted with him – _around _– him as he dreamed.

_Tick tock._

In his dream, Gryffindor table talked to their housemates about this and that, which so-and-so recounted that...

_Tick tock._

… but he was having lunch, and there was chicken, and beef, and chops… and on one side of him, Hermione nagged him about eating healthier, and on his other side, Ron was stuffing his face as much and as fast as he can. He got a bit of all, and a generous serving of treacle tart when dessert came.

_Tick tock._

Then there was Transfiguration, and Dean and Seamus were debating about this and that, because so-and-so was better at…

_Tick tock._

… but he wasn't listening because on one side of him, Hermione lectured him on his study habits and how he should do better. On the other side, Ron refused to do his essay, and instead claimed he was going to pretend he couldn't find it. When McGonogall arrived, Harry hid his unfinished, crammed essay, and claimed he lost it.

_Tick tock._

And still, there it goes.

_Tick tock._

Again…

_Tick tock._

…and again…

_Tick tock._

…and again…

_Tick tock._

Harry turned this way and that, and his blanket twisted with him – _around _– him as he dreamed.

_Tick tock._

In his dream, everyone talked to their neighbor about this and that, which so-and-so _swore_ that…

_Tick tock._

…but he was having dinner, and there was chicken, and beef, and pork… and on one side of him, Hermione was placing salad, and beans and mushrooms, and some pasta on his plate. On the other side, Ron was pulling all platters of dessert towards him and ignored the remaining chicken, and beef, and pork on his plate. Harry chewed his leaves.

_Tick tock._

Then there was detention and it was a blur where all he could think of was how he could possibly apologize. He thought of what Ron and Hermione might say.

_Tick tock._

He can imagine Hermione on one side of him, pleading to do extra credit. On his other side would be Ron, trying to whine and lie his way out of it.

_Tick tock._

Are you listening?

_Tick tock._

…Because the clock won't stop ticking.

_Tick tock._

But your heart eventually will.

_Tick tock._

Don't you get it yet?

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

And McGonogall looked at him, with _a look_, and waited.

_Tick tock._

In a heartbeat, Harry stepped up and apologized, then promptly sat down to complete his detention.

_Tick tock._

And so it goes…

_Tick tock._

…And goes…

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock…_

When he woke up, his blanket was bundled at the foot of his bed. He leapt out of his bed to enjoy his weekend. He didn't remember his dream at all last night. Nor that he dreamt at all.

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

On and on it goes…

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

…on and on it will go.

_Tick tock._

Are you listening?

_Tick tock._

– – –

**To be Continued.**

**5.12.10**

**

* * *

**Comments are _greatly_ appreciated. Your thoughts on this, please! And questions if you have them - I really don't mind.

So, with that in mind... Can you tell me what Ron is? And Hermione?

Also, sorry for the blatant symbolism (at least, they're blatant for me).

Don't expect sequels (yes, plural) soon though. Maybe after a year...


End file.
